


富士山下

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	富士山下

今天也还没有下雪。  
全圆佑从练习室出来，望着夜空发呆。文俊辉在他耳朵旁边念了好久了，他出生的地方十几年都不一定下一次雪，来自南方地区的小孩总是对雪充满向往。他说韩国比中国冷多了，但冷归冷首尔也不是一到冬天就马上白雪皑皑，好像在文俊辉的世界里北方到冬天就应该是忽如一夜春风来千树万树梨花开。进入十二月份他就趴在窗口一天天数着日子，今年到哪一天才开始下雪。  
都不是第一年来韩国了，怎么还是没改过来固有观念。全圆佑摇摇头，呼出的气在空气中化成白雾，把他的眼镜熏得一片模糊。  
他摘下眼镜用衣角擦了擦，还没来得及带上就被一个人猛拍了一下肩膀。全圆佑慢吞吞地转过来，发现是试图恶作剧的文俊辉。文俊辉看着全圆佑平淡的反应嘁了一声，把手缩到衣服里，用袖子轻轻地拍了全圆佑一下。  
“怎么了？”全圆佑摘下耳机凑到他身边去，身后大楼的灯光被他挡住，文俊辉在原地转来转去，袖子像风扇的扇叶一样转起来拍在全圆佑身上。  
“等下去吃夜宵吗？”文俊辉眼睛亮亮的，“我听说这里有家中国餐厅很好吃。”他们现在是外地的行程，明天可能要起得很早。全圆佑掏出手机看了一下时间，“还是早点回去睡觉吧。不然你明天又起不来，我可不会再叫你了。”  
文俊辉一下子伸出手来箍住了全圆佑的脖子，害得全圆佑差点手机都没拿住，“不是说好了要跟我去吃中餐！全圆佑大骗子！”全圆佑在文俊辉的肱二头肌和胸肌的夹攻之间几乎要失去呼吸，怪力美人总是不懂得控制下手轻重。  
“……明天陪你去。”全圆佑艰难地发声，单纯的同龄好友总是好骗又好哄，听闻马上放开了手，还把他扶起来拍了拍衣服。其他成员也陆续从练习室出来了，两人又讲了几句有的没的，就上了不同的车。

最后两人还是住同一个酒店房间。全圆佑擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候文俊辉正坐在落地窗前看着夜景发呆，蓝牙音箱里放着他听不懂的歌。  
“中文歌？”全圆佑在书桌前坐下来，打开自己的电脑。文俊辉在扶手椅上伸了个懒腰，“嗯……不是普通话，是粤语。”  
“这首歌是讲什么的？听起来好悲伤。”  
“是讲一个人拒绝告白的事情。”文俊辉转过身来，靠在椅背上，歪着头看全圆佑，“圆佑以前上学的时候应该很受欢迎吧？如果被告白了会怎么样呢？”  
被告白吗？全圆佑回想起高中时代的自己，确实会收到不少小纸条小礼物，递东西给他的女生各种各样，有东西放到他手里掉头就跑了的，也有就站在他面前等他回应的。但不管怎么样告白的女孩子总是看起来紧张又胆小，就算是像个太妹一样要他马上给个答复的也会被不自觉的小动作出卖。  
有的会撩头发，有的会摸耳垂，有的会捏手指，大部分都会逃避视线不敢看他，也颇有几个勇敢的会盯着他的眼睛看。  
但是全圆佑大多都拒绝了。他本来也没有特别热衷于人际交往，在当了练习生以后就更不行了。他也不会特别花心思去安慰那些被他拒绝的女孩子，权顺荣以前听说的时候还感慨过全圆佑真是个无情的男人。  
“会拒绝。”  
“一个都没有接受过吗？”文俊辉睁大了眼睛。全圆佑摇摇头，“也没有很想谈，谈了可能挺麻烦的吧。”  
“俊呢？”  
“我以前在学校里不算长得好看的。”文俊辉不好意思地笑笑，“但是也还是有几个女孩子跟我告白。我通常都说，她们以后会碰到更好的人。”  
“你不好吗？”全圆佑露出了疑惑的表情。文俊辉连连摆手，“我长得不算好看性格也不太好，总是有比我更好的男孩子的。她们可能只是一时太想谈恋爱了。”

我觉得你很好。  
全圆佑不知道自己该不该说出口，但是他是真的觉得文俊辉很好。他有时候都想不通文俊辉从何而来的自卑感，还会用“自恋”包装自己对容貌的不自信。文俊辉虽然性格很像小孩子但总的来说也还是个天真又懂事的小孩子，懂事的小孩长大了也会是善良的大人。  
大家都是普通人而已，没有谁比谁更好，只要对某人来说你已经合适就可以了。  
“那俊要不要试试跟我谈恋爱？”  
文俊辉睁大了眼睛，全圆佑赶在他逃跑之前捧住了他的脸让他没法后退。全圆佑现在很紧张，他真实地体会到了那些女孩子对自己告白的心情，他的大拇指不自觉地摩挲着文俊辉的脸颊，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那双大眼睛。  
倒是文俊辉四处乱瞟不敢看全圆佑。“女孩子有好多都比我好的……我看前几天我们合作的那个女团里面——”  
“但是他们不是你。”全圆佑轻声说。“你是文俊辉，我喜欢的是文俊辉。”  
文俊辉说不出话了，全圆佑看着他的脸慢慢涨红。“我我我我不知道……”全圆佑笑起来，俯身亲了一下文俊辉的额头。“那你要不要等初雪的时候再答应我？这样会不会比较有仪式感？”  
“这样说的话刚才就……”文俊辉的声音轻得几乎要被房间里暖气的声音盖过，但全圆佑还是听到了。他向窗外看去，玻璃颜色很暗，雪花慢慢飘下的样子得凝视好一会儿才能看到。  
“那我们今天就是第一天咯？”  
“全圆佑你是在用电视剧里的话跟我告白吗？”  
“都让你当李栋旭了你还想怎样，这是一道给定答案的题目，你只要回答就可以了。”  
“那你过来给我亲亲啊。”

END


End file.
